


Long Nights at the Office

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blackmail, Body Modification, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossfaction, Desk Sex, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, valve modification (transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Alternate title, Long Spike at the OfficeWho knew accidently falling asleep at your desk could lead to fragging your boss? It certainly helps if you know your boss is a decepticon in disguise who's GOT to have a big spike.
Relationships: shockwave/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Long Nights at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift based on a late-night conversation with a friend

Honeybee yawned widely as she tiredly stared at her computer screen. Damn Sentinel for never doing his work, claiming he had more 'important' work to do. Ugh, jerk. She did not get paid enough for this scrap.

She rubbed her optic, her doorwings drooping down. She could rest her head down for just a little while...

Longarm gently touched her shoulder, her jerking awake and straightening up quickly. "I'm awake!"

He smiled softly at her, gently touched her shoulder again. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, Honeybee?"

She yawned widely and waved her hand. "No, no, I'm fine."

He shook his head. "It's far too late for you to be awake."

She hummed softly and glanced up at him, a small smirk growing. "Gonna make me?"

He cocked an optic ridge at her. "I technically could order you."

She slowly span in her chair to face him, leaning back with her arm against her desk with a smirk. "Mmm, and I could spill your secrets, Mr. Shockwave."

He softly sighed. "What could I do to convince you to get some rest? I'm willing to compromise."

She smirked wider, glancing over his frame. "Mmm, gimmie a piece of that aft and we've got a deal."

His faceplates darkened and he sputtered for a moment, looking at her with wide optics. "You! What?!"

She snickered softly. "I know you've looked into me, discovered I write erotica. Especially decepticon erotica. So... wanna frag?"

He stared at her in disbelief a moment long before softly sighing. "This stays between us and you get some rest tonight. This is a one time thing, don't think this'll happen again. Understood?"

She grinned and hopped down, practically skipping to his office with her doorwings perked high. She glanced over her shoulder, wiggling her optic ridges. "You coming?"

He rolled his optics and followed her. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." She giggled and walked into his office. He walked in behind her and turned to lock the door. "Now, this is only one time, don't expect this again."

He turned at some noise and saw her sitting on his desk, smirking at him. "I know, I know, only this one time. Now, get over here."

He softly sighed and walked around his desk. "How do you like to interface?"

She hummed softly and waved her hand. "Any way is fine. But, I don't want Longarm, I want you, Shockwave."

He frowned slightly. "I am larger in my normal shape, you are aware of that, yes?"

She raised both her optic ridges and waved her hand over him. "Yeah, I know. Primus, I got modded to take big spike and it's been too long since my last good frag."

He softly sighed and transformed, sitting down in his chair. He rested his arms on his desk, carefully encasing her between them. "How would you like to do this? I'll follow your lead, little Honeybee."

She hummed softly and spread her legs as her panels opened, revealing her already dripping valve. "Frag me senseless~."

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing, his optic 'closing'. "Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, scooting closer to the edge of the desk and spreading her legs wider. "I am! Frag me!"

He hummed softly and extended his spike, standing up and leaning over her, sliding his spike along her valve. "If you insist."

She nodded and gripped the edge of the desk tightly, moaning softly as his spike slid over her node. "Oh, I do insist~."

He chuckled softly and pressed the tip of his spike into her valve before filling her valve with one harsh thrust, watching her reaction closely. She moaned loudly, her plating flaring out as her valve stretch to accommodate his spike. He could already feel her valve squeezing and clenching his spike, as if trying to milk it already.

He tilted his head, staring down at her. She was flushed and squirming, pressing onto his spike. "Mmm, cute. You really can take a big spike. I wonder..."

She tilted her head slightly and her optics widened when she felt his spike extend, expanding in her valve. She moaned loudly, squirming some as his spike grew bigger in her, slowly but steadily stretching her valve. She overloaded around his massive spike, her valve struggling to squeeze his spike.

He stopped expanding it eventually and tilted his head, his optic shining brightly. "Oh, is that enough for you already? I assumed you could handle more."

She panted heavily, staring up at him with bright optics. "More?! Oh, yes, please!"

He paused to stare at her for a moment. "Really?"

She nodded quickly, wiggling as if trying to get more onto his spike. "Yes! Frag me senseless! I mean it, I can handle it!"

He chuckled softly, his antlers flicking slightly. "As you wish, my dear."

She nodded and moaned loudly as he started moving. He moved slowly at first, just a few shallow thrusts. He carefully held her in place, watching as her plating expanded, shifting to accommodate for his large spike. It was fascinating, watching how her modded frame adjusted to fit him. He was curious about how much more she could take, but for now, he was more than happy to fulfill her wishes.

He started moving faster, slowly at first, before tightening his claws around her to keep her in place on the desk. Then, when she was properly in place, he started moving a quick pace, her moans reaching a staticky and high pitch. He moaned softly at the wet warmth of her valve, lubricant practically gushing around his spike. He certainly wasn't worried about whether or not she was truly willing and turned on, if her lubricant was anything to go off of.

She moaned loudly, holding onto one big claw as he fucked her roughly. She couldn't do anything like this, but damn was she loving his almost brutal pace. All she could do was moan and hold onto him for dear life. She wanted to frag him more after this.

He lowered his helm, curving his frame over her to speak lowly to her while still pounding her, "Honeybee? Do I need to pull out when I overload?"

She shook her head quickly, her faceplates flushing brightly. "No! Fill me up!"

He nodded and tightening his grip on her, keeping one claw carefully around her shoulders. He moaned as he quickly pulled his spike out until only the tip was inside her. She softly whined at the loss before moaning again as he started overloading, his transfluid filling her up and making her plating stretch out once more.

She moaned softly, relaxing back as he filled her up. She felt utterly strutless, slumped back into his big claws around her. Ohhhh yes, this felt so good. She needed that.

Shockwave sighed contently, tilting his head as he looked down at her. "You look very happy. Did I impress?"

Honeybee giggled breathlessly and smiled widely at him. "Yes. Oh, frag, I need a moment."

He chuckled softly and moved to sit back in his chair, holding her on the tip of his spike. He hummed softly, gently petting her swollen frame. "You look beautiful, stretched out like this. How do you feel?"

She hummed happily, her doorwings flicking as he ran his claw over them. "Mmm, wanna go again?"

He stared at her for a moment in silence, stopping his petting. "I thought we agreed this would be a one time event?"

She grinned at him, her optics shining as her doorwings flicked up. She teased, "Oh? Did I already wear you out? Tired out the mighty Shockwave with only one round?"

He chuckled lowly and leaned closer, his optic narrowing. "You think you could tire me out with only one round? How mistaken you must be, little Honeybee."

She giggled happily and grinned even wider at him.

Oh, goodie.


End file.
